Nuit d'hiver
by Seishin shogai
Summary: J'étais pauvre, sans rien... Un cambriolage a mal tourné, un petit garçon au rire étrange devant le meurtre de ses parents, et finalement, je trouve l'amour de ma vie...


**Nuit d'hiver**

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver, je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de quoi me nourrir, mes parents m'avaient mis à la porte, j'étais seul et j'avais froid. Il est dit que lorsque l'on est désespéré, on est prêt à tout certains ne savent pas à quel point cette phrase est vraie.

Voilà pourquoi, en plein mois de décembre, j'hésitai encore un peu : le ferai-je, ou ne le ferai-je pas ? Je mourrai si cela continuait, et j'étais vraiment désespéré. Ma décision était prise, je le ferai. Nous étions le 24 décembre aux alentours de minuit. J'avais repéré une maison. Le couple qui y vivait n'avait pas d'enfant. Je m'introduisis dans l'une des pièces par une fenêtre. J'éclairai la pièce avec une lampe torche et fus surpris de ce que je vis. C'était une chambre d'enfant, toute rose, des papillons et fleurs partout, un berceau. M'étais-je trompé de maison ? Il était pourtant clair que non. Je regardai dans le berceau : il était vide. Doucement, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et commençai à mettre tous les objets ayant un peu de valeur dans mon sac. J'avais à peine commencé que j'entendis du bruit à l'étage :

\- Chéri, tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, ne fais pas de bruit, et viens, nous allons aller voir.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je devais me cacher. Je regardai autour de moi, et me cachai derrière un rideau. Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, puis ils se stoppèrent d'un coup.

\- Chéri, tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Oui, reste en retrait.

L'homme tira le rideau et me trouva en position fœtale, me bouchant les oreilles, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Lève-toi, me dit froidement l'homme.

J'obéis. Qu'est-ce que je devais être pathétique ! Pathétique oui, mais pas stupide. J'avais prévu ce genre de coup.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

\- Tu peux l'être ! Je vais appeler les flics ! Surveille-le, Geneviève.

Il alla téléphoner dans la pièce d'à côté. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

\- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la femme d'un ton supérieur.

Je pris le couteau caché dans mon dos. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut Geneviève cria. C'était trop tard, je me jetais déjà sur elle et lui tranchai la gorge de sang froid. Alerté par le bruit, l'homme revint. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui c'était passé et lui tranchai la gorge à son tour. Je me regardai dans un miroir proche : on pouvait voir du sang dans mes cheveux noirs de jais, au coin de mes yeux gris, sur mes joues, mes mains, mes vêtements : tout était couvert de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…. ? J'ai tué ces gens ! Comment ai-je pu les tuer sans hésiter ?!

Dans l'ombre, j'aperçus un mouvement. J'allumai la lumière et me dirigeai vers ce que j'avais aperçu. J'ouvris une porte et vit un jeune garçon, d'une dizaine d'années. Il était blond et avait des yeux verts remplis de larmes. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui faire subir le même sort que ses parents. Je m'agenouillai :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Raphaël, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Moi, c'est Ian. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui. Je te remercie infiniment, Ian.

Je me relevai et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Mais sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi, il partit dans un grand rire, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Je me dis qu'il s'agissait d'une façon d'évacuer son stress. Il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. J'avais abandonné mon sac, comment revendre ce qui avait tué des gens innocents ? Parents d'un enfant tellement mignon qui plus est ? J'arrachai le rideau et le déposai sur les corps, abandonnant le petit, toujours en train de rire. Puis je m'en allais, regrettant déjà ce que j'avais fait.

Les années passèrent, mais mon esprit n'était pas, et ne serait sans doute jamais, apaisé. Chaque nuit, depuis maintenant neuf ans, je faisais le même rêve, ou plutôt je revoyais les mêmes souvenirs. Cette nuit-là, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, était le rire de l'enfant devant ce spectacle macabre. Son rire m'intriguait. Je n'en comprenais pas les raisons, et cela, en plus du reste, me frustrait. La nuit de mon trentième anniversaire, cela faisait dix ans. Dix ans, que mon sommeil était troublé par le rire d'un enfant que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais. Dix ans, que je me revoyais assassiner ces gens. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette culpabilité. Je devais retrouver l'enfant. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il s'appelait Raphaël, qu'il était blond, aux yeux verts, et qu'il avait environ 20 ans. A l'idée de le retrouver, mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'étais seul depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Je n'avais jamais cherché à revoir qui que ce soit. J'entrepris d'abord de retourner sur les lieux du crime.

Arrivé là-bas, je vis que la maison avait été détruite, qu'un terrain vague la remplaçait, et que non loin de là, on avait construit un café. A travers la vitre, je vis ce que je crus impossible : un blond aux yeux verts, ne quittant pas la maison des yeux. Je m'engouffrais sans hésiter dans le café et m'assis à sa table. Il me regarda d'un air interloqué et je paniquais, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Aussitôt, une phrase me vint à l'esprit :

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Raphaël ?

\- Oui, c'est mon prénom, mais vous savez, je ne suis pas le seul.

\- J'ai vu que vous fixiez ce terrain vague…

\- Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y 10 ans ?

\- Euh non, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le soir de Noël, il y a dix ans, un cambrioleur a tué le couple qui vivait là, laissant leur enfant en vie.

\- Oh, je vois... Hm, ces gens... C'était tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un regarder une maison avec autant de mélancolie. D'ailleurs, j'étais un ami de tes parents.

Je me détendais un peu mais lui mentir de cette façon n'apaisait pas ma conscience.

\- Au fait, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

\- Ah oui, où sont mes manières ? Je m'appelle Ian. Je t'ai connu il y a sûrement trop longtemps pour que tu t'en souviennes.

\- C'est vrai, votre nom ne me dit rien. Mais repartons à zéro !

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant des heures, le feeling passait bien, très bien même, mais je me sentais tout de même coupable de lui parler ainsi. Il regarda sa montre, et m'annonça qu'il devait partir. Il reprit cependant rendez-vous avec moi le jour suivant. Nous nous revîmes tous les jours pendant une semaine. Un jour après cette semaine, je me rendis à l'adresse qu'il m'avait indiquée. Je sonnais, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout ébouriffés et ses yeux verts pétillaient.

\- Bienvenue !

\- Euh merci…

Il me fit entrer et nous nous assîmes dans le canapé. Nous discutions tranquillement, quand tout à coup, il posa sa main sur mon genou et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Je le repoussai doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais avant que nous n'allions plus loin, il faut que tu saches une chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a dix ans, celui qui a tué tes parents... c'était moi.

Il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

\- Je le sais, Ian. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ton nom, ton visage ou même ta voix ?

\- Tu... Tu le savais ?!

\- Exact, laisse moi te raconter une petite histoire… Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui n'était pas aimé par ses parents. Ils le détestaient et pendant un certain temps, le petit ne savait pas pourquoi. Un jour, il surprit sa mère en train de pleurer dans une chambre toute rose alors que lui-même avait toujours dormi à même le sol. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut la mère le frappa de toutes ses forces, si bien que le petit s'évanouit. A son réveil, il était attaché et sa mère le regardait avec dégoût. Elle lui raconta tout de même l'histoire de la chambre : « Nous avons eu un autre enfant avant toi. Elle était belle, douce et gentille. Mais à ses cinq ans, elle nous a quittés. Tu étais un accident, et je me suis aperçue trop tard que j'attendais un enfant. Je n'ai jamais pu t'aimer, je n'ai jamais été, et je ne serai jamais remise de la mort de Rose-Marie. Ton père non plus d'ailleurs. Alors oui, nous te haïssons et oui, nous préférerions que tu n'aies jamais vu le jour. Nous avons essayer de te faire adopter, mais personne ne voulait de toi tu entends ? PERSONNE. J'aurai préféré que ce soit toi, l'enfant qui meurt. » Le petit garçon n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais, le soir, il entendait souvent ses parents parler de cette adorable petite fille et de la façon dont ils allaient se débarrasser de leur boulet, leur propre enfant. Mais par miracle, un homme est arrivé une nuit, la nuit de Noël, et leur a ôté la vie avant qu'eux-mêmes n'ôtent la vie de leur propre fils, leur chair, leur sang. Cet homme, s'appelait Ian. Il a offert la liberté et bien plus encore à ce pauvre petit garçon. Ce garçon était vraiment malheureux, il se faisait battre, il se faisait haïr, il n'avait aucun droit, il était maltraité… Par hasard, un soir, Ian l'a libéré. Et depuis, le petit garçon a grandi et ses sentiments pour son sauveur n'ont cessé de croître.

Je savais enfin pourquoi ce jour-là, il riait. Il riait à la vie, une vie nouvelle qui l'attendait. Je ne le savais pas, je pensais l'avoir détruit mentalement, mais en réalité, il était libre. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, et je comprenais la nature de mon obsession pour cet enfant. Enfant, qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Alors, sa main toujours sur mon genou, ce fut moi qui m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai. Nous étions réunis après dix ans, pour le meilleur, et probablement aussi pour le pire...

 **~FIN~**


End file.
